


Love and Law

by thesummersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Bucky is whipped, F/M, Falling In Love, Police, Police Officer Reader, Reader is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummersoldier/pseuds/thesummersoldier
Summary: the cops were called on bucky and damn he just had to fall in love. also that's a shitty title, i'm sorry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 19





	Love and Law

No cops should’ve been called to the altercation. Honestly super soldiers against frat boys? Sam saw everything as a big joke while Steve was just calm with a hint of disappointed. Bucky was not hoping for that, honestly, he was just trying to help a couple of girls at the bar.

None of the guys (ten of them) had a chance against Bucky but luckily (for them) a cruiser was just around the corner and the cops arrived quickly.

She honestly was tired of it, frat guys on a cold Friday night fighting after too may drinks, no way would she ever guess three avengers would be in the midst of it. Steve was up front and apologetic with everyone involved but Bucky, oh Bucky, could not move his eyes from her. Her pose, her confidence, her command of the situation and the way she looked at Steve like he was just another annoyance on her busy night patrolling around Brooklyn.

Sam was attentive and ready to throw blame in the guys and Bucky.

And that’s when she finally noticed him. Sure, buff guys were never her type at the academy and she sure would be breaking her vow of dating someone in the ‘’security business’’ but come on, how could she say no?

Their first date was one for the history. Besides being one of the first times Bucky felt comfortable to disclose his life history in the open and how she felt for him without making it feel like a rehearsed speech or to maintain an neither impersonal nor outsider view of his past. Everything that happened to him had been disclosed in the news, and as army brat, she heard everything about Steve and the Howling Commandos. She was just happy y’know, for the first time she wasn’t seeing a guy who just had to blab about his cop fetish or black fetish or how they would be the one to ‘’control’’ her. Bucky wasn’t any of that, sure, she knew he was strong but with the way he made jokes about the people they saw at the subway or his fellow avengers… that she couldn’t learn from any history book or museum exhibit.

The next time they met in the streets while she was working had been a bank robbery with enhanced criminals. Yeah, Bucky tried keeping her away from action and on the population control team but after a year of relationship he knew she was relentless. Everything turned out fine with Spider-man’s help but that night Bucky just told her how happier would be if they could sleep every night together after dealing with these situations that both of their line of duties required. And that’s how they moved in together, tiny apartment in Hell’s Kitchen. 

And if you asked, Bucky wouldn’t confirm nor deny he had bought a ring safely hidden inside his fake passports backpack.


End file.
